Nothing left
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: He wanted to say something even though he'd hurt him...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Still very rusty at wrestling only my third fic since 03, anyway, set Christmas 2002, Kane is half masked and knocking about with RVD and Undertaker has bad, bad short hair and is knocking hell out of people who disrespect him.

Slight M/M, slight incest...sort of...if you squint, anyway the brother's share a moment after a year of separation.

"Hey Rob, I can't find your..." The sentence stopped, cut short from his breath hitching in his throat. The sight that greeted him after the door slammed was not his smaller tag team partner that somehow made everything feel better with just a smile, instead in his steed was, a man he had not spoken to for over a year...a man he could no longer trust...his brother.

He growled, fists clenching into balls and knuckles turning white. "Get out"

"Kane"

"Get out"

The Undertaker shook his head "I can't" He simply stated, tossing his bag on the bed then hooking his fingers into his belt buckle. "Rob is staying in my room"

The look of fury his little brother was emitting almost made Undertaker laugh; instead he inhaled deeply, taking in every scent of the man he used to spend every single night with, who smelt like cool sands and warm seas. A scent he missed...

"I made him..."

Kane threw his hands up in the air "oh big evil, going round putting people in their places, well you might be able to frighten Rob into doing what you say but you'll never..."

"You know if you finish that sentence it's the biggest piece of bull and you aint no liar son" The Undertaker sat on the bed kicking his shoes off. "Well get used to it, I'm staying the night and there aint a damn thing you can do about it"

Kane slumped to the floor, "Your hair is fucking stupid"

"Kane"

The tall masked man turned slightly, facing the man he didn't want to spend the night with. He tilted his head slightly to the left, a silent acknowledgement at the mention of his name.

A sigh escaped the elder's lips; he closed his eyes in thought, before quickly standing. Bolting from the bed towards the window like a bullet from a gun. He couldn't face his little brother, not after the pain, after all the pain he'd caused him.

"One day I'm going to die"

Kane hummed a response, not sure where the conversation was leading. He continued to rifle through his bag for no particular reason.

"And you are going to have to bury me, see me, not breathing, pale and waxy." He lifted his fingers to the window pane, slowly trailing up the icy glass, his skin tingling with the cold.

"Cold and unmoving, lifeless...dead"

Kane felt the stoic tone in his brother's voice as he spoke, the deep uncaring sound sent shivers across his body. His gaze was now fixated on The Undertaker's back, unable to remove his stare.

"From that moment on, no more pain, no more heartache and no more sorrow given from me to you"

Kane stood, head tilting again as he reached out, arm outstretching to touch his brother. The confusion racked his mind, this, the undertaker, his brother, like this, frightened him.

"Is this some sort of suicide thing? You're not going to jump from the window are you?"

The Undertaker spun around on his heel sharply, snapping, crossing the floor quickly to his brother, "Why is everything a joke to you?!"

He couldn't help but jump; his mask hid many things apart from involuntary body movements such as the fear of god being struck in him by his brother's mad booming voice.

"It never used to be" Kane mumbled

"No then Rob came along"

Kane narrowed his eyes; he scrunched his nose up, shaking his head defiantly. "Not exactly, it was more like, then my brother chucked me and my emotions in the gutter and I felt like I couldn't go on anymore. So I had to find a way to fight the feeling of ultimate betrayal...Rob helped"

"You don't need Rob Van Dam"

"What and I'm suppose to need you!?" Kane yelled "You hurt me! I have never felt so broken in my whole life! I trusted you! I needed you! When I was hurt you protected me, when I was in trouble you saved me! Then all of a sudden you were gone and...I...was...nothing!"

His mismatched eyes bore into emerald eyes; they wavered, faltering with the tears that formed beneath them. He tore himself away, turning and heading towards the bathroom fighting against every emotion that reared its ugly head.

The Undertaker didn't wait, his stomach flipped as he followed him, grabbing a smooth shoulder, pulling the body round and into his own in a fast embrace. Clinging tightly to him, Kane's head resting against his chest he wanted for Kane to return the gesture and hold onto him, it took a few moments but sure enough, slowly, Kane rested his hands on his back.

"What I was trying to say was...even with everything I've done, everything I've put you through, I never want to see you, cold, unmoving...lifeless. I...couldn't cope...I'd have nothing left...so...please...don't die..."

Undertaker felt Kane nod, as he did his fists clenched onto his top tightly, pulling himself even closer still to his older brother.

Minutes passed, it was suddenly dark, they were too busy, too preoccupied to notice they were only illuminated by the silvery gleam from the moon, Undertaker smiled when he heard Kane chuckle.

"Well, I better wait till you're nothing more than bones and worm food before I try Rob's cooking"

Undertaker laughed "That's the plan, I die first"

Kane pulled away and slumped on his bed with a huff, "Do me a favour Bro, get me the red tablets out of the bathroom please"

"Which ones?"

"Not the green or blue ones"

He emerged with the tablets and sat beside his brother on the bed, puffing his chest out with pride when Kane leaned into him, resting against him, snuggling him almost, as he uncapped the bottle.

"Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty four" The Undertaker sang, Kane's head snapped up as he poured two pills into his hand, he beamed a smirk from ear to ear, not taking his eyes off his uncharacteristically singing brother.

"Not long now is it? Your sixty fourth birthday?" Kane hummed a giggle as he swallowed his tablets all the while gazing with a cheeky gleam at his brother.

The slap that rang through the room echoed almost, bouncing off every wall, the yelp that followed was almost louder.

Kane's mouth was open in shock, his eyes wide with disbelief, and his hand was rubbing the offending spot. "That hurt Mark!"

"You said I was old...your backside was the nearest thing to my hand to smack..."

"Cruel man...you did get the right tablets didn't you?" Kane crooked his head inquisitively.

"Yes"

Kane nuzzled into his brother's warmth. With a yawn and a smile, he closed his eyes. "Good, because the wrong ones could kill me..."


End file.
